New Kid
by Midori Akita
Summary: The new kid is obsessed with Roxas. xD Just a little fanfic that I wrote when I was super bored.


**New Kid**

**By: **Midori Akita

**Summary: **The new kid is semi-obsessed with Roxas. Just a funny little fanfic that I wrote when I was super bored. xD

**Pairing:** AkuRoku

**POV: **Roxas and Axel

**DISCLAIMER: **I sadly don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, every single one of them would be gay and Larxene would have died at birth. :D

"Look, Roxas," Sora said, then paused so Roxas could get over a particularly loud coughing fit. "You should get a drink-" He was interrupted by another loud cough. "-or a cough drop or something. I've gotta go to lunch, so bye~!"

Sora skipped off, probably to find his boyfriend Riku (yeah, Sora just _screamed_ 'GAY'), leaving Roxas to walk to science class. He was sure to be late, and just as he was thinking that, the bell rang.

Larxene was so going to kill him.

Death aside, Roxas searched for the nearest water fountain or cough drop distributor, meaning the nurse. Luckily, the nurse's office was first. Roxas grabbed a couple of the cherry flavoured, disgusting drops and popped one in his mouth.

When he neared his science, he didn't hear Larxene's voice, but a man's.

"Maybe Larxene went tranny on us…"

Wait…shit…that wasn't Tranny Larxene's voice.

When he opened the door, he saw Vexen standing at the front of the room, writing on the chalkboard.

"Fuck…" Roxas muttered and began walking to his seat in the back of the room, near the window.

"Roxas, why are you late?" Vexen asked coldly and locked his eyes on Roxas.

"Sorry, I was nearly dying of coughing," Roxas replied.

"Fine," Vexen said and laughed in a way that made Roxas shudder. **{A/N: ****.com/watch?v=wHy99AllPMk**** x3} **"But I'm assigning you extra homework~!"

"Bullshit…" Roxas muttered and walked to sit back in his seat. He heard someone get up and follow him to his seat.

As he sat down, another boy sat next to him, one he didn't recognize. Well, not actually a _boy_, the guy looked at least 18. His bright red hair stuck up at odd angled spikes that seemed to reject the idea of gravity. He was very tall and very skinny, basically like a flagpole, but Roxas could tell that there was some amount of muscle underneath his dark grey Bless the Fall shirt. The guy had bright green eyes that held a mischievous glint, and there were purple tattoos under his eyes that looked like upside down teardrops.

"I'm Axel, A-X-E-L, got it memorized?" Axel asked, and Roxas could tell from his tone that he said that line a lot.

"Kay, whatever," Roxas said and pulled then pen out of his back pocket to take down that notes that Vexen was writing furiously on the board.

"What I don't get your name?" Axel asked and continued writing his own notes in handwriting that strongly resembled chicken-scratch.

"Roxas, R-O-X-A-S, got a Tic-Tac?" Roxas said curtly and leaned away from Axel.

Axel frowned and put up a hand to smell his breath. "Stop pulling my leg, Roxie," he purred.

"No, Roxas," Roxas snapped and glared at Axel for giving him a girly nickname.

"Roxie~"

"Agh! No, you idiot! Roxas! Rox-as," he said and drew out the syllables.

"Rocks ass? Rocks have asses?" Axel said with a grin that rivaled Cheshire Cat.

Roxas smacked his forehead with the heel of his hand, then made up his mind to ignore Axel. It went well for the first half of the class, during which Axel had taken to throwing bits of paper at Roxas whenever Vexen wasn't looking.

Roxas rolled his eyes and popped another cherry cough drop into his mouth.

"Whatcha got Roxie?"

"Cough drop," he said bluntly.

"Why~?"

"Coughing, couldn't breathe, blah, blah, blah," Roxas said and rolled his eyes.

Axel grinned. "Well, I've been told that I take people's breathe away, but I thought that they were lying."

Roxas snorted. "In your dreams, perv."

"You bet," Axel replied. "But we wouldn't be clothed in my dreams."

"Are you always a flirt, or am I just special?" Roxas asked.

"Nah, anybody that's hot enough, I guess," Axel admitted and shrugged.

"So for you, anything that walks, talks and has a penis?" Roxas summarized and smirked.

Yeah, Axel was definitely gay. Or at least bi, whatever. Either way, Axel made his gaydar, which was well tuned form hanging around that rainbow puking Sora and the fruity Marluxia, go off in his head.

Sure, Roxas was gay too, as he had learned in 5th grade when his teacher told his mother about his 'gay' behavior in class. What, a ten-year-old boy can't skip around the schoolyard? Hypocrites…

"You underestimate me, Roxie," Axel said with mock hurt in his voice. "Not just _anything_ that walks, talks and is of the male species."

Roxas sighed and attempted to ignore Axel. It was sort of hard, since Axel apparently talked to himself.

After another 20 minutes of taking insignificant notes, Vexen abandoned them, afraid they would maul him.

"Hey Roxas, you mind if I get your number?"

"Wha-?"

Without waiting, Axel reached his hand into Roxas' back pocket and grabbed his cell phone.

"The hell?!" Roxas spazzed with a twitchy eye. "If you're going to grope my ass, at least ask!"

"Well then," Axel said and started playing with Roxas' crappy phone. "Can I grope your ass?"

"No!"

Axel handed back his phone, and Roxas immediately looked in his contacts. A new number was listed under 'Sex God'.

"See, that's why I didn't ask," Axel teased and flicked Roxas on the nose.

Roxas groaned. Why did this Axel guy have to hit on him today, while he was sick, tired, and easily aggravated?

The bell rang, and Roxas slid past Axel easily, damn that guy was skinny, and escaped out the door.

This guy _had_ too be new. He'd never been in his science class before, and if he'd ever seen someone with that type of hair, he would _definitely_ remembered him.

Accepting the idea that Axel was definitely new to the school, Roxas went to his locker, which was located in the middle of the main hallway, got his stuff, and went down a short hallway. Then he went through a door that led right into his next class, English.

"Heyy Roxie~! That was a pretty cool shortcut!"

Roxas proceeded to sit down in his seat and hit his head against the desk.

--END—

Hehe, that was so fun to write xD I really just wanted to do something with Axel hitting on Roxas.

Pwease review? :3 Reviews feed my non-existing soul.


End file.
